dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Moore
Apperance hqdefault .jpg guy.jpg guy2.jpg guy3 (2).jpg guy4 (2).jpg guy7.jpg guy9.jpg Behavior/Personality Shane is your typical fast talking Irishman. He's all flash and false bravado on the outside and an insecure and unstable mess on the inside and his greatest friend in the world is liquid courage. He bears a strong addictive personality as a coping mechanism thanks to the inherent mental instability of his untrained powers. That said over the years he has grown increasingly skilled at covering up his own inebriation and is easily capable of fooling anyone that didn't know any better. Shane's very personable and easily capable of passing as just about anyone's friend. Enough that he was once a con man in his earlier years. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 'Occupation/Class' Part time/Reserve Vigilante for Heroes Inc. Shane is a fresh recruit but due to the nature of his powers has refrained from working in a group thus far. As such he's accepted only the smallest of jobs to avoid such a social situation to avoid complicating things. 'Fighting Style' ''Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. 'Street fighting' '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Chi Form 'Psychokinetic Force' – This is less a form of chi and more a fundamental force of the universe. Albeit, a minor and scarcely witnessed phenomenon it remains a natural form. As such Shane doesn't so much generate or store this energy as much as his body channels it. How he manages to do so is largely unknown but it is directly tied to Shane's Omega Gene. When seen in some living organisms it's been noted to be the cause of some degree of telekinesis, telepathy, and various other abilities. That isn't to say all examples of these abilities are by default psychokinetic in nature; just that in many cases a link has been found. In Shane's case the energy takes on the form of a bright and orange-yellow light. Not unlike fire in some regard though bearing a set of unique characteristics in comparison. It's functions can be directly manipulated by little more than a change in emotional state or stability. A cool, calm, and collected individual or someone very refined may very neutral or even invisible PF (Psychokinetic Force). Cool or cold sensations can be felt or extreme heat. In the right person it may bear healing properties and in others corrosive and destructive. These factors can't be consciously changed but rather only by changing your state of mind. With Shane the energy is incredibly and uncontrollably corrosive and destructive. So much so that even with just the trace amounts found in his body at rest are breaking him down. The process only accelerates the more he relies on his powers. Ironically enough, the energy that is for all intents and purposes killing him is the only thing truly holding him together and keeping him alive. It is thought that if the process continues Shane could very well fall apart, or possibly even break apart and explode violently once the balance tips beyond his ability to maintain his current physical form. With enough training and refinement the process may be stopped but likely never reversed without intervention. Even though this is a pool of energy that extends well beyond the body of the user it isn't limitless. Even the most skilled user still exerts a great deal of mental force in utilizing psychokinetic force. Likewise, it straints the body a great deal. Skill also dictates how much can be used at any given time. So while theoretically limitless the body channeling this energy simply can't keep up indefinitely. Zeitgeist Zeitgeist is the physical manifestation of Shane's subconscious through a generous application of the psychokinetic powers Shane naturally channels through his body. He has virtually no control over the shift on its own but has figured out ways to prompt it indirectly. It is triggered in the presence of great hostility, violence, even incredibly strong emotion. It isn't limited to just Shane but also the emotions and actions of others thanks to his powerful and passive form of empathy. The effects of his empathy and his transformation can be diminished and possibly even subdued with the help of chemicals and drugs; which is why Shane historically makes ample use of alcohol to cope throughout the day. The state of being is so poorly understood by Shane that he even thinks that it's a separate being all together; a malicious spirit or some sort of monster that possesses his mind. This thought is only half true. In his alternate form Shane's subconscious surfaces and takes complete control. An animal without self control or restraint. Not only this but it also draws a certain degree of influence from the psyche's of those around him. So, in some indirect way the 'Zeitgeist' could be considered a separate entity from Shane. One that exists almost exclusively to defend Shane and those he holds dear; even if it's from himself. To call this change in state a transformation would be a misnomer. Shane's body doesn't truly change physically but rather he conjures the new shape made of psychokinetic energy around him. His height can vary but almost invariably it's at a minimum a foot above Shane's normal height. His build increases by a large margin as well. His flesh changes color and texture and his features become distorted and shadowed in ways not normally physically possible. Through a shroud around his head and layers of smokey clothing many of his features will become distorted and covered up almost completely. Representative of the binds Shane's mind is placing on this form are a series of chains wrapped around its limbs; the more there are the weaker and smaller the incarnation of the Zeitgeist. In some rare and extreme cases when Shane is exceptionally lucid the Zeitgeist may even be completely bound by these chains. In this new form Zeitgeist is capable of conjuring a spiked and sometimes upscaled version of Shane's baseball bat. It can also easily weaponize the chains sometimes hanging loosely from its limbs. As dangerous as these weapons may be—especially when overcharged with energy-- the most powerful ability while in this form is a large fiery blast fired from the mouth and eyes. The effects of such an attack can range from little more than a mental shock with no physical damage all the way up to highly corrosive, destructive, and possibly even destructive energy. As a last ditch move that drastically reduces the time Shane can maintain this form he can summon what have been referred to as 'imps'. Constructs of energy plucked straight from the subconscious mind of those around him. Things pieced together from their darkest fears and desires and the most horrendous imagery. They may not be remarkable in strength compared to Zeitgeist but in a swarm can be quite devastating. Even if they are ineffective as a combat aid they can bear a great deal of shock value in their presence. In addition to the above Zeitgeist also has the following abilities while transformed: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Condition (Not all of the above but an overall super state) Heroes Inc. Training Combat Perception Intuitive Aptitude Peak Human State 'Weapon of Choice' 'Baseball Bat' – '''Simple, durable, and effective. While Shane can use just about any blunt object the good old hickory Louisville slugger is his absolute favorite. Even in his basic form he subconsciously channels his energy through it to explain its unnatural durability and sometimes excessive striking force. '''Basic .357 Reolver' – '(Not sure on how firearms manufacturers and such work. Generic gun though). A very plain revolver chambered in .357 magnum. Four inch barrel, non-adjustable sights, and a streamlined hammer make it useful for concealed carry. With some degree of effort Shane is capable of channeling his psychokinetic energy through the firearm even in his normal form. This allows for extra powerful shots when loaded with ammo or to fire pure psychokinetic bolts when empty. Allies/Enemies My Ma! First and foremost the most stable and best thing in his life. His mother. Pretty self explanatory. 'Background' Shane's life started as many middle class families did. Born to a single mother into the tough streets of District 1 he was forced to grow up sooner than any child should. His mother was a hard working woman but still fallible. In working two jobs she was slowly wearing herself down. It was never enough and the world kept pushing back at every single corner and she succumbed to many of the great cliches. Substance abuse ran rampant and one deadbeat boyfriend after another. The world once again forcing good people into a tough spot. Even through thick and thin she still loved her son. She still worked hard to give him the best life she could. Even going so far as placing herself in harms way to protect him with her most recent boyfriend. An abusive drunk of a man looking for little more than a piece of ass and a hot meal. As much as the abuse may have been obscured and as young as Shane was he still knew what was going on. His entire life he was unusually attentive. He could read people like a pro when he was barely even old enough to speak. He was receptive of even the smallest change in the social atmosphere and grew unusually pained after each and every beating. The stress was enough to prematurely awaken his Omega Gene. An event normally reserved for the out of control hormonal storm of puberty hit Shane like a ton of bricks at the ripe young age of 9. On this fateful night the fight took place right in front of him. The man striking down Shane's mom where she lay unmoving in a pool of her own blood. It was in that moment that Shane simply snapped. The world became a brilliant shade of red and then vanished and he remembered nothing else until waking up in the arms of a fire fighter. Official stories of that night was the man accidentally started a fire in a drunken stupor and burned down the house. That the whole thing was an unfortunate accident and that Shane and his mother were the only survivors of the night. It would still be a few more years before Shane really understood what had happened and before his mom found out the truth. Even so that's when everything changed. There were no more boyfriends. His mom sobered up and broke her dependency on the sauce. In the following years Shane easily exploited his gifts. His empathy made the exploitation of other people easy enough. He could sell dry land to a fish, force a man to sell his own grandmother, and force a used car salesmen to rip his own hair out. What he mistook for the basic ability to understand people was the passive aspect of his Omega Gene. It was when he happened upon a mugging in process that his other side woke up for the first time in years. He saw it happen before his own eyes. He was conscious this time of the warping of his figure and the loss of cognitive functions. The sensation of losing himself to the rage and dark desires to violence. While he couldn't recall the fight he did see the aftermath and the brain dead mess of a mugger he found after the fact. It took a few months to truly hone this ability into a somewhat workable fashion. To trick himself into a fit of rage to turn it on. To single out a target and direct the violence into a single direction. And with that the epiphany that he could maybe use this. To move himself up in the world and help his mother. He joined up with Heroes Inc. as a reserve hero to try to work his way up. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Stamina " Your Story " TBA 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 23:50, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1